


The One where Vance Finds Out

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says - Vance finds out about Tony and Gibbs and what happens after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in January 2017 in the Couples Therapy series timeline.
> 
> The story is complete but in kind of short chapters so I'll try to post one or two chapters a day until it's done. It's not crazy long. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance does some boring and routine paperwork and learns something new.

Leon Vance, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service is having an excellent new year. He has just returned from a conference with his peers – Directors of other federal agencies – in sunny Florida in January and NCIS has more than held its own. His agency’s solve rate is the highest of all the alphabet soup, not the least because of the always exemplary solve rate of his elite Major Case Response Team, led by one cantankerous but fiercely loved team lead Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If anything, their solve rate has slightly improved in the last couple of months. They seem to be working together like a well-oiled machine. That their solve rate was high is never a surprise, but what was surprising was that the injury rate seems to have also gone down in the past couple of months.

Vance knows that they have definitely made him look very good, and that the SecNav is very pleased with him and his agency. So even though he is returning from a conference to a mound of paperwork (there is always a mound of paperwork waiting for him when he goes away), it does not affect his cheery demeanor and good spirits. He even smiles at random people as he strides into his office.

He sits at his desk, pulls out a fresh toothpick, sticks it in his mouth, and begins going through the papers. The first stack is a report of the recent refresher background review of all NCIS employees and a renewal of their Security Clearances. Boring stuff that should be easy to go through and sign off on. He decides to start the morning with some easy paperwork.

He is partway through the first stack, still in a very good mood, when the next set of forms makes him sit back in shock. He re-reads the document, and clenches his teeth, accidentally snapping the toothpick in half. Distractedly, he throws the broken toothpick in his trash and looks yet again at the document in his hand.

Surely this has to be a joke?

He looks around, trying to see if there are cameras in his office.

McGee and Abby Sciuto could have definitely put some cameras in here, and even now, DiNozzo who must surely be the mastermind of this prank is laughing his ass off in Forensics at the expression on his face.

Vance stands and strides quickly out of his office to the walkway where he can see down into the squadroom. All the members of the MCRT are sitting at their desks in the bullpen, seemingly working diligently. Gibbs looks up – it is uncanny how he always knows when Vance is looking at him and his team – the welcoming look in his blue eyes changes to concern when he sees Vance’s expression. Vance sees the question in Gibbs’ eyes.

Vance frowns, and goes back into his office without acknowledging Gibbs’ unspoken question. He goes back to his desk, re-reads the document yet another time. If Gibbs is at his desk, and the entire team sitting at their desks, then this is not a prank. At least not one masterminded by DiNozzo. Could someone else have arranged for this prank?

Vance looks to see who prepared the document, picks up the phone, and has a curt conversation with him. He determines that the document is accurate and that this is not a prank. Fingers trembling, he tries to unwrap another toothpick, but accidentally snaps it in half. Suddenly he feels the need to punch something.

What is he supposed to do with this information?

When Cynthia, his assistant brings a fresh cup of coffee in for him, along with another small stack of papers, Vance makes a decision. He waits until Cynthia leaves his office and closes the door behind her before he picks up his phone.


	2. Conversation with Vance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance has a chat with Gibbs and Tony and it does not go well.

Down in the bullpen, Gibbs’ phone rings. He picks it up with his usual curt greeting, “Yeah, Gibbs.”

“I need to speak to you in my office,” Vance tells him. “Bring DiNozzo with you.”

Gibbs nods and hangs up, uncaring that nods don’t translate to anything on the phone, or that he has hung up on his boss. It is Gibbs’ way and those who know him no longer find it upsetting or surprising. He stands knowing that the movement will make Tony look to him, and picks up his coffee cup. When Tony’s green eyes are on his, distracted but questioning, he flicks his eyes upstairs.

“With me,” he says shortly.

“Yes, Boss,” Tony immediately saves his work and stands, falling in half a step behind him as they go up the stairs.

McGee and Bishop look up from their computers – they are all busily completing the reports after closing a case – and Tony shrugs at them, telling them he doesn’t know what’s going on. They nod quietly and turn back to their work.

They walk into Vance’s office, and Gibbs ignores Cynthia, going straight to the inner door, knocking once and opening it. Tony gives Cynthia an apologetic grin before entering Vance’s office behind his boss and closing the door behind him.

“Leon,” Gibbs greets the director. “How was the conference?”

“SecNav is pleased. Our stats are the best,” Vance says, frowning.

“But that’s not why you want to speak to us?”

Both Gibbs and DiNozzo stand, Gibbs holding his coffee cup and DiNozzo has one hand casually in his pocket, looking much more like the catalog model that his father claims that he is than a highly trained federal agent. Vance looks at them, back and forth, unbelievingly.

“Sir, you’re freaking me out a little,” DiNozzo says. “What’s going on?”

All the words at the tip of Vance’s tongue seem inappropriate. The director of a federal agency should not be confronting his top two agents in his office with sentences beginning with words like “Speaking of freaking out…” or “What the hell is the meaning of this?” or “Have you both lost your minds?” when it is something to do with their private lives and really not NCIS’s concerns.

Finally, Vance stands and begins pacing. He turns to look at them, Gibbs looks unconcerned and there is a slight hint of worry in DiNozzo’s green eyes. Is it the eyes? Vance looks again. DiNozzo always had pretty eyes, he thinks to himself, could that have been what swayed Gibbs? And a nice smile, too. One he ruthlessly uses to solve their cases.

He clears his throat.

“Gentlemen,” he begins, still struggling to find the words.

“Just spit it out,” Gibbs says impatiently. “We have a shitload of reports to complete – both Bishop and McGee fired their weapons, non-fatally, and luckily nobody was actually hurt or there would be even more paperwork, but there’s always a boatload of paperwork that comes with firearms being discharged.”

“I don’t know if you know it but HR just did a review of every employee at NCIS, part of its normal three-year cycle, due diligence which is then filtered into a renewal of our security clearances?”

Gibbs makes a get-on-with-it gesture with the hand holding the coffee cup. Of course he and DiNozzo are aware of this, as they have been at NCIS a long time.

“I was going over the documentation to sign off on the security clearance renewals. And although it wasn’t red-flagged, HR did note a difference. For you two.”

DiNozzo gives Gibbs a raised eyebrow look, and Gibbs purses his lips, looking back at Vance. One of their famous non-verbal exchanges, Vance thinks. But neither man says anything out loud. They await Vance’s next words, and Vance knows that they know what he is about to say and neither man is going to make things any easier for him.

He sighs. “HR noted that they found a marriage certificate for the two of you, filed three years ago, and that you have filed your taxes jointly since then,” Vance says it the way the person in HR had said it to him.

DiNozzo again gives Gibbs a look, and Gibbs’ stare turns bleak.

“Does this affect our security clearance renewal?” Gibbs asks.

“No, of course not!” Vance explodes.

“Then is there more we need to discuss?”

Vance starts sputtering. “More to discuss??”

“Yes. Is there more?”

“What about the fact that you and-and _DiNozzo_ have been married for three years?”

“Hey, now, no need to make me sound like the worst catch in the world,” DiNozzo chimes in.

“Is this just for tax purposes? To get a tax break?”

“What?” Gibbs now looks annoyed.

“OK that was really uncalled for,” DiNozzo says quietly, his tone now serious. “That would be defrauding the federal government, for one.”

“So you two are actually married?”

“For all the reasons people usually get married, Leon,” Gibbs says.

“He’s your subordinate,” Vance grits out. “I’m not a fan of management mixing with staff.” He ignores the angry glint in DiNozzo’s eye at being called staff.

“It’s not against NCIS regulations,” Gibbs says softly. “We made sure.”

“But you didn’t disclose it!”

“Not required to, according to NCIS regs,” Gibbs says, sipping his coffee. “Are we done here?”

“I will have to disclose this to the SecNav!”

Gibbs and DiNozzo exchange another look, and when they turn to look back at him, DiNozzo is wearing a bland expression and Gibbs has his usual scowl in place.

“Do what you have to,” Gibbs says, “but this is not against NCIS regs.”

“He’s your second! If there are accusations of impropriety or misconduct or favoritism, I will have to take it seriously.”

DiNozzo draws himself to his full height. “I’m right here you know,” he says in a quiet voice. “You don’t have to worry about any of those accusations. You’ll have my transfer request by end of day.” He turns, the movement executed with military precision, reminding Vance of DiNozzo’s military school background, and leaves, slamming Vance’s door behind him.

Vance stares in shock. “Did he just…?”

Gibbs glares at Vance. “He’ll probably be handing in his notice shortly after you approve his transfer,” he says quietly. “This is exactly why we kept things quiet. We haven’t gone against regs and still…” he shrugs. “Just to let you know, to keep you in the loop,” he says this sarcastically, “when DiNozzo gives you his resignation, I’ll be filing my retirement papers. Welcome back, Leon.”

Gibbs tosses his now empty coffee cup into a trash bin by Vance’s desk, nods politely at him, and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him, in stark contrast to DiNozzo’s loud, angry exit. Vance sits back down, shocked. After all these years of steadfastly refusing to leave the MCRT, DiNozzo will be requesting a transfer because he had merely mentioned impropriety, misconduct and favoritism. And Gibbs has made it clear, after he transfers, DiNozzo will then resign, and when this happens, Gibbs will retire. And he will be down the senior half of his MCRT.

How the hell had this happened?

He goes back to the walkway to look down into the squad room. DiNozzo is at his desk, typing angrily into his computer, practically vibrating with anger – reminding Vance of the controlled, furious DiNozzo on the hunt for Daniel Budd. He had been a man you did not want to mess with – and Gibbs is sitting at his desk, calmly sipping another cup of coffee as he continues the work. DiNozzo flashes a look up at him, gives him a fierce glare, before turning deliberately back to his monitor. At that look, both McGee and Bishop look up in his direction, both looking puzzled and concerned.

Vance does a mental facepalm. And now the other half of the MCRT are going to be upset with him for breaking the news that their two senior members were married to each other, and that their team would be breaking up soon. The MCRT, while a lean, mean, crime-solving machine, is also closer to each other than family. They will not take any of this well.

He sighs. How had his good morning turned into this?

He goes back to his office, looks at the offending documents that had started this chain of events, and signs off on it. There is nothing against regulations, and nothing to affect regulations. It is a matter of DiNozzo and Gibbs checking off a different box in the marital status forms. While they have not gone against regulations, they have not been open or completely aboveboard in their actions and surely he cannot just let that go?

He checks his email and finds that DiNozzo has already emailed him a request for transfer form. He groans. Deciding to continue on the mound of waiting paperwork rather than deal with DiNozzo’s email, he turns back to his stacks and gets back to work with a sigh.


	3. Basement, Bourbon and Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance comes to the basement for another conversation with Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much calmer conversation this time.

Late that night, after he has spent time with his children and they have gone to bed, Vance finds himself walking in through Gibbs’ perpetually unlocked door, the way he has done many times over the years. He goes down the basement steps and watches as Gibbs works on his boat silently. Gibbs does not acknowledge his presence, but he knows that the silver-haired man is well aware he has entered his home and come down to the basement.

“Gibbs,” he finally says softly.

Gibbs grunts in response.

“I didn’t handle that well,” Vance admits.

“Tell that to DiNozzo,” Gibbs mutters.

“He doesn’t live here?”

“He’s upstairs. In bed. Asleep,” Gibbs says with satisfaction. He turns to look at Vance, noting the worry and concern in his old friend’s face. Vance looks at Gibbs, seeing the slightly tousled hair, the swollen lips, and the relaxed yet sated air and thinks, if he didn’t know better he would think that Gibbs had just rolled out of bed after sex. Then it occurs to him that he probably had. Given that he was married. And to DiNozzo, who is reputed to have quite the libido.

Vance comes down the last steps and plops himself down on a workbench, as he has done a hundred times before. And now he wonders, had DiNozzo been upstairs sleeping in Gibbs’ bed every time he has done this so late at night?

Gibbs puts his tools down and moves to the workbench, emptying a jar and blowing on it, before pouring a measure of bourbon in it and handing it to Vance.

“He sent me his transfer request,” Vance says quietly.

Gibbs shrugs. “He doesn’t like when people talk about impropriety and favoritism. And misconduct.”

“I can’t not approve his transfer.”

“You do what you gotta do, Leon.”

“You’re awfully calm about this.”

Gibbs shrugs. “I’ve had a good run. Have to retire some time.”

“But what would you do?”

“Been thinking I could make furniture,” he says quietly. “There’s a market for handmade craft furniture. It would be a satisfying profession.”

“Fuck,” Vance breathes softly. “You’re serious?” He sips his drink. “And DiNozzo?”

Gibbs smiles. “Tony will land on his feet,” there is no mistaking the affection in his voice. “He’s resilient. Any of the alphabet soup would be eager to have him. Even knowing about us.”

“He would really leave NCIS?”

Gibbs nods sadly. “Only ever stayed for me,” he admits quietly. “You force his hand, he’ll go.”

“And you’d go too?”

“Why would I stay?”

“He means that much to you?”

Gibbs glares at him. “Wouldn’t you have done the same for Jackie?”

Vance finds that he has no response to that. They sit in silence for long minutes, Vance sipping the bourbon slowly. “You and DiNozzo?” he finally asks.

“This is another reason why we kept things so quiet,” Gibbs sighs. “All the questions.”

“If you’ve been married this long, how long have you been…together?”

“The whole time, Leon.”

“The whole time?”

“Well, off and on at times.”

“Fuck! Did Morrow know? Or Shepard?”

Gibbs shakes his head.

Vance sighs. “Fuck,” he says quietly. “I really didn’t handle this well.”

Gibbs shrugs.

They sit looking at each a while longer. Then they hear footsteps above, and Tony comes clattering down the basement steps with a beer in his hand. He is dressed in striped pajama bottoms riding dangerously low on his hips, but he is otherwise naked. Vance watches as Gibbs' eyes run appreciatively over the younger man's form, lingering below the waistline where the ridge of his cock is clearly outlined under the thin material of the pants. His hair is disheveled and his lips just as kiss-swollen as Gibbs’ – he has definitely just rolled out of bed after sex.

“Jet, you want a…?” he breaks off, catching sight of Vance. “Right.” He nods to Vance. “Beer?” he offers Gibbs, padding down the rest of the way his bare feet silent now.

“Sure,” Gibbs smiles as Tony brings him the bottle. “Get some clothes on, it’s cold down here.”

Their fingers linger over the bottle of beer, and Gibbs raises his face. Automatically, Tony leans down, presses a kiss to the offered lips – a move that Vance recognizes as an easy affectionate familiarity borne of years of being together – before he grins. “I’m not staying. I just came down to get my laptop. Thought I’d bring you a drink while I was at it. I’ve a ton of paperwork to clear before I get transferred out.” He turns to Vance, now serious. “Make sure you approve McGee’s promotion to Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent. I trained him, I trust him to watch Gibbs’ six.”

Vance nods, unsure what else to do.

“I gotta get to work. Don't stay up too late.” Before he can turn away, Gibbs pulls on his wrist, and understanding the request, Tony leans down for another kiss, smiling lovingly at Gibbs before he clatters noisily back up the stairs, making Vance think of an overgrown puppy.

After there is silence upstairs, Vance looks at Gibbs, heart pounding. “What should I do?”

Gibbs shrugs. “You’re the director,” he sips his beer, puts his goggles back on and goes back to working on the boat.


	4. McGeek Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee speaks to Vance and gives him some information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for! McGee and his analysis!

The next day, Vance finds that McGee is waiting to see him when he returns from his lunch break. He lets the junior agent into his office, and closes the door behind him.

“What can I do for you Agent McGee?”

“Tony tells us he’s transferring out. He says he doesn’t know where or to which team but he’s transferring out.”

“That’s what he’s requested.”

“Why would he request a transfer?”

“His reasons are of a personal nature.”

McGee looks at him shrewdly. “With all due respect, sir, why would Tony want to break up the team? He’s very loyal to Agent Gibbs.”

Vance sighs. “I don’t think he has a choice in this matter, McGee.”

McGee frowns. If Tony doesn’t have a choice, then he deduces that Vance must be pushing Tony into this decision. “But we’re your best team. Why would you want to break us up?”

“I’m not sure how to break this to you, McGee,” Vance says slowly. “I found out that DiNozzo and Gibbs are married.”

To his surprise, McGee shrugs. “So? It’s not against NCIS regs. There’s no non-fraternization policy.”

“You know about them?” Vance says, surprised.

McGee nods. “You know they’ve been together long term, right?”

Vance sighs. “Gibbs claims from the beginning.”

“That’s sixteen years, sir,” McGee says. “They’re not just messing around. They’re committed to each other.”

“I don’t understand how you’re not more concerned about this.”

McGee frowns. “It’s none of our business who or what they do outside of work.”

“I thought that you would be upset and have thoughts about Gibbs playing favorites.”

McGee laughs mockingly. “Gibbs? Favoring Tony? You’ve got to be kidding me!” he hands over a thumb drive. “My analysis of Gibbs’ actions towards Tony for the entire time that I have known them and been part of their team. If anything, you can accuse Gibbs of penalizing Tony for their relationship. He is harder on him, much less complimentary of him, and demands much more from him than the rest of his team. I trust you will come to the right decision.”

“DiNozzo recommended you to be promoted as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent when he transfers out,” Vance says slowly. “This is a good move for you.”

McGee glares at him. “Sir, I will discuss this with Tony but you might not want to count on me staying on after Tony leaves. I know Gibbs will leave too. When that happens, I see no reason for me to stay with the MCRT. There won’t really be an MCRT left without Tony or Gibbs.”

“Did Gibbs or DiNozzo speak to you about this?”

McGee rolls his eyes. “No, sir, of course they didn’t. But anyone with eyes can tell that Tony loves Gibbs. He loves him enough that he won’t have Gibbs’ reputation even the slightest bit marred because of him,” McGee pauses and frowns thoughtfully. “What I have learned is that the feeling is mutual. If Tony leaves, I don’t see Gibbs staying on much longer than to train his replacement. I even have predictive models that have this outcome. Any circumstance where Tony is forced to leave the MCRT leads to Tony leaving NCIS. If Tony leaves NCIS under any circumstance, my models predict that Gibbs will leave too.”

“You have predictive models…?”

“They’re on the thumb drive,” McGee turns to leave.

“If your predictive models are wrong?”

McGee laughs scornfully at the thought that his predictive models could be wrong. “Sir, _if_ my predictive models are wrong, which I will tell you that that is highly, highly improbable, then I won’t want to stay on the MCRT with Gibbs without Tony. I’m guessing Bishop and I will not have a good time, and no probie will stay longer than a week with Gibbs.”

“What are you saying?”

“You might want to speak to Tom Morrow to hear the stories of Gibbs burning through probies and TADs and experienced agents prior to Tony being hired. You can also speak to Stan Burley. He worked for Gibbs for five years and Gibbs never called him by the right name the whole time. I, for one, do not wish to work for _that_ Gibbs, sir.”

Vance looks at him thoughtfully. “You’ve given this a lot of thought, McGee.”

The junior agent nods. “I have. I’m confident my predictive models are correct. Tony will leave NCIS, and the most likely outcome is that Gibbs will retire. After Gibbs retires, my models predict two possible outcomes equally – either he will go into woodworking full time, perhaps sail around the world with Tony when Tony has time off – did you know they like to sail? –, or he might become an independent consultant. If he chooses the consultant route, his services will be well in demand, and most likely he will work with Homeland the most, due to his previous allegiance to former NCIS Director Morrow. If this happens, I see Tony moving to a position within Homeland.”

“Does your predictive models predict your behavior as well?”

McGee grins. “No, sir. My models strictly focus on Tony and Gibbs. But if you’re asking, my first option would be to go wherever Tony goes, sir.”

“You would leave NCIS in order to continue to work with DiNozzo?”

“I would, sir. I’ve learned a lot from him. Plus there’s Rule Number One.” Never screw over your partner.

“McGee? How long have you known? About them?”

“A few months,” he says quietly. “Almost lost Tony then, too. I needed the analysis of Gibbs’ behavior towards him to convince him to stay. I didn’t have the predictive models back then or I would have had a much bigger freak out. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.” And with that, the junior agent leaves, closing Vance’s door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters for you all! A bit late, I know, but I fell asleep with the kids and didn't even get up to eat my dinner until 6 AM. :)


	5. Homeland Comes a'Callin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance gets a phone call from Tom Morrow.

Coincidentally, Vance receives a phone call from Tom Morrow now of the Department of Homeland Security, to follow up on a topic that they had had to table during the conference the previous week. After they discuss what they need to discuss, Vance begins to get suspicious as to the timing of the call.

“Did you call because you heard something, Tom?” he asks.

“Heard what?” Morrow sounds genuinely surprised. “Is there gossip going around I don’t know about?”

Vance sighs. “No. Nothing yet.”

“Interesting. Now you know you have to tell me or I’ll imagine much worse things.”

Vance chuckles. “Can I ask you your thoughts on DiNozzo?”

“Anthony DiNozzo? Gibbs’ boy?”

“He’s hardly a boy still.”

Morrow snorts. “He’ll always be Gibbs’ boy to me. Why? What do you want to know?”

“Why’d you let Gibbs hire him?”

“Is DiNozzo OK? He’s not in trouble again, is he? And Gibbs?”

“No, he’s not in trouble and Gibbs is fine. I just wanted to pick your brains about him. You know he’s never accepted any of the promotions I’ve offered him.”

“Ah well,” Morrow sighs. “DiNozzo. Sharp as a tack. Great investigator. Good people skills. Devious. Cunning. Misunderstood and underestimated by design. Courageous. Daring. Creative. We talk about people thinking out of the box? DiNozzo doesn’t even realize there is a box so he’s a boundary pusher. You won’t find a better case-closer. But this was years ago - I imagine that he's only gotten better since he'd be bored staying still. But most importantly, he’s loyal. As long as Gibbs works for you, DiNozzo’ll never take a promotion. He’s literally the man’s St Bernard.”

“Do you know why?”

“I don’t know, really. DiNozzo’s track record was two years at each job prior to meeting Gibbs. But he’s still with Gibbs all these years later.”

“Why’d you let Gibbs hire him?”

Morrow laughs. “Fuck, Leon. All I ever heard from the man was ‘get so-and-so off my fucking team before I shoot him myself’. Then after this case in Baltimore, he comes to me and tells me to hire this kid and put him on his team. His team consisted of a revolving door of people, so really, he was the only one on his team. You think I’m gonna say no?”

Vance grins, imagining the scene. “I heard he was awful before DiNozzo came along.”

Morrow whistles through his teeth. “That’s an understatement. Burley barely made it through each day. Couldn’t wait to get out. He _asked_ to be made Agent Afloat. Who does that? He was engaged and everything. There would be no MCRT without DiNozzo,” Morrow says quietly. “Gibbs is no team player, and certainly not a team builder. If he hadn’t found DiNozzo, I would have had to find something creative for Gibbs to do. Maybe start an NCIS lone sniper unit or something. Now seriously, Leon. Why are you asking me these questions?”

Vance blows out a breath. “DiNozzo is thinking of leaving.”

“What? You sure Gibbs is OK?”

“Gibbs is threatening to retire if DiNozzo leaves.”

“Is that so?” the open interest in Morrow’s tone puts Vance on the defensive.

“You can’t have Gibbs.”

“If DiNozzo comes to work for me, I’m sure Gibbs will be calling me too. All I need to do is have a nice chat with Tony.”

“You can’t have him either.”

“You’re the one who says he’s thinking of leaving. What are his reasons?”

“They’re personal.”

Morrow starts chuckling. “God, Leon. Did Gibbs finally put the moves on the boy? Good for him! Well, if he did, there’s no way DiNozzo would have reacted negatively.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Call it a feeling. Especially back in the beginning, there were sparks. They had chemistry. We all saw it. I always wondered if either of them would have the guts to make the first move.”

Vance snorts.

“Well, if your HR has issues with them being in a relationship, we at Homeland are less concerned with that sort of thing. So, uh, I’m going to have to catch you later, Leon.”

“You’re looking up DiNozzo’s number right now, aren’t you?”

“Hey, if you guys can’t appreciate the boy’s talents, Homeland is happy to take him off your hands. Gibbs, too. We’ll happily take your entire MCRT – the McGeeky kid and the little blonde? And we could do with Abigail Sciuto, too. This could work well for us.”

“We’ll see about that,” Vance says grimly as he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys definitely have the best ideas. I had to add a conversation with Tom Morrow as well, after the comments from the previous chapter. :)


	6. Bishop to C4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie Bishop puts in her two cents.

Later that afternoon, Eleanor Bishop requests a moment of his time. He ushers the diminutive blonde agent into his office.

“Agent Bishop,” he nods at her, gesturing to a chair.

“I’ll stand, sir,” Bishop tells him. “This won’t take long. I understand McGee’s already spoken to you.”

Vance nods. “I assume you know about DiNozzo and Gibbs?”

“Yes,” Bishop nods. “Tony told us he’s requested to transfer off the team. Have you had a chance to look at McGee’s analysis? There is not and never has been any whiff of favoritism. Neither man even hints at there being anything other than professionalism and friendship between them when they are at work. And they aren’t doing anything against NCIS regs. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is, that I just found out about this.”

“So them not disclosing their relationship to you is the problem?” Bishop says, her tone serious.

Vance shrugs.

“McGee’s models predict that if Tony leaves the team, he will leave NCIS. He will have no incentive to stay on any team, even as team lead, if he is forced into this decision to leave Gibbs’ team. And when this happens, Gibbs will leave as well.”

“I know that,” Vance snaps. He has been reviewing McGee’s information and models, trying to get to a different outcome but unfortunately, McGee has been both thorough and accurate. “Do you think McGee’s models are accurate?”

“Without a doubt.” Bishop frowns. “What those models don’t tell you, sir, is that McGee will go with Tony,” she says quietly, matter-of-factly. “They’ve been through a lot together. I don’t see McGee staying on here without either Tony or Gibbs. If three quarters of my team is gone, there would have to be a very compelling reason for me to stay.”

“Are you threatening to quit, Bishop?”

“I’m an analyst at heart, sir. I am analyzing the situation and giving you the likely outcome. I’m the newest member of the MCRT, invited to the team from an external agency over other, more experienced agents at NCIS. I had no fieldwork experience but Gibbs asked me to join his team. After they leave, I will definitely bear the brunt of any residual resentment by other agents slighted by my unexpected and possibly viewed as unqualified addition to the MCRT,” Bishop smiles. “I’m not threatening to quit, sir. I just don’t see how it would be possible for me to stay.”

“What, you would go with DiNozzo, too?”

“If he’ll have me,” Bishop says seriously.

Vance resists the urge to groan. Now all of a sudden he’s faced with losing his entire elite MCRT, the one whose stats he had gleefully touted at the conference and for which he had been lauded. He has no doubt that any of the other agencies would happily take the entire team as a whole, Gibbs and DiNozzo being married or not, and steal them all away from under his nose – Morrow has already started to make his move to poach them.

“Thanks for hearing me out, sir,” Bishop says in that serious way of hers. She leaves, just as quietly as McGee did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters! Happy Valentine's Day to all! I have to go make paper hearts for my kids now, so I'll reply to your comments tomorrow sometime. Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments! I really appreciate it :D
> 
> -j


	7. Circling the Wagons and a Parlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance goes to Gibbs' house to speak to Tony. The gang is there when he arrives, and they circle the wagons to protect Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for the Disney Pixar movie _Inside Out_. I love that movie. :)

That night, Vance finds that Gibbs’ driveway is filled with cars. He walks into the house to find that the whole team has assembled there, along with Abby, Ducky and Palmer. They have obviously closed ranks and circled the wagons. The living room is dark, lit only by the fire in the fireplace and the flickering of the television. He has caught them just after they’ve eaten. Remnants of Chinese take-out is scattered around the room and containers lie open in the kitchen.

Ducky is relaxed in the recliner by the fireplace, nursing a cup of tea. Palmer and Bishop are sprawled on one of the couches, a bowl of popcorn in between them, and there is a DiNozzo sandwich on the main couch. Gibbs and Abby are on either side of him, both curled into DiNozzo’s strong body, one of his arms around them, holding them close, his feet on the coffee table, a big bowl of popcorn balanced in his lap. Surprisingly, McGee is on the floor, leaning his head against both Abby’s legs, curled up on the couch and DiNozzo’s, stretched onto the coffee table.

The flickering TV appears to be a big screen TV hidden away in the wall, and everyone seems focused on the action on-screen. Bishop and Abby seem to be crying.

“Oh, Bing-bong!” Abby cries out sadly, teary eyed.

Vance looks at the screen. His entire elite team, including their star forensic scientist, world-renowned medical examiner and his assistant, are watching an animated movie. They’re watching cartoons. And getting emotional about it.

“Want to find yourself a seat?” Tony asks him, without taking his eyes off the screen. He rubs Abby’s shoulder soothingly and drops a kiss on her temple. “This is kind of a dramatic part.”

“I hate this part,” Bishop sniffs, reaching for popcorn. “I hate that now Riley won’t ever remember her imaginary friend. He sacrificed himself for her.”

“The good ones always do, my dear,” Ducky says soothingly. He gives Vance a disapproving look.

Vance sighs inwardly. Looks like everyone here knows about the DiNozzo-Gibbs relationship, given that Gibbs is snugly curled up against his husband’s body, head pillowed on his chest, one arm thrown around his waist. And they also all know that Tony has had to request a transfer and are well aware of the chain reaction that this will cause.

“We all have to grow up some time, Bishop,” DiNozzo says, referring both to the movie and to his own situation, and this time he kisses Gibbs’ temple comfortingly.

He has made his decision to leave, Vance realizes. Not just that, but he is comfortable with this decision and now he is the one reassuring Gibbs and the rest of his team that things will be fine.

McGee reaches up into the bowl in DiNozzo’s lap, bringing back a handful of popcorn, glaring at Vance. “It would be better if things weren’t so dire,” he mutters, clearly not just talking about the movie.

Vance watches as DiNozzo nudges McGee’s head gently with his leg, reproach in his eyes. McGee looks down sullenly, refusing to apologize.

“Agent DiNozzo, may I have a word with you, in private?” Vance says.

“This can’t wait until tomorrow, Leon?” Gibbs asks.

“It’s fine,” Tony says softly, pulling his arms off of Abby and Gibbs, and handing Abby the bowl. “I’d rather get my new assignment over with.”

“It won’t go well if you send Tony to be Agent Afloat again,” Abby glares at Vance.

Vance watches Tony suppress a shudder. “I won’t be Agent Afloat again, Abs,” he says in a quiet voice. Vance knows that he will have Tony’s resignation effective immediately if he is to be sent away aboard a ship again.

Vance looks around the room. Abby has paused the movie, and other than Tony and Gibbs, they are all openly hostile to him, the interloper, and from the looks of this cosy tableau, the instrument of the breakup of this family unit. Tony and Gibbs exchange one of their looks and Tony squeezes Gibbs hand before he walks over to Vance.

“Let’s take this outside,” he says. “No doubt there will be eavesdropping if we stay in here,” he grins at his friends.

“Put your coat and scarf on, honey,” Gibbs reminds him.

Tony pauses to shrug his coat on and wrap his scarf carelessly around his neck before he and Vance step out onto the front porch. Winter is in full steam, January in DC. “I appreciate you coming out here to personally give me the news,” he says. “Am I staying in DC or have you decided to send me somewhere else?”

“I haven’t approved your transfer request, DiNozzo.”

Tony looks at him, surprised. He flashes a glance at the front door, and turns his back to it, urging Vance to also turn his back to the door. “Put your back to the door. We’ve had some lip-reading issues,” he mutters to Vance. “I heard your concerns the other day. I agree, you couldn’t ignore allegations of that nature. Me transferring off the team is the only solution.”

Vance grunts. “McGee has given me his analysis of Gibbs’ behavior towards you through the years.”

Tony laughs at this. “Yeah,” he snorts. “He told me he had spreadsheets and pie charts a few months ago. Maybe even some data flows? I forget.”

“It shows that Gibbs has categorically _not_ favored you at work.”

“All due respect, but you should’ve known that without McGee’s analysis, as much as you’ve personally worked with Gibbs and our team over the years,” Tony says shortly.

“You’re right and I do know it. McGee just quantified it for me.”

Tony nods, still not looking appeased.

“I uh, didn’t handle learning about you and Gibbs at all well,” Vance sounds hesitant. “I apologize. It was unprofessional of me. I regret not only my words, but also my tone of voice.”

Tony grunts, sounding for all the world like Gibbs. “So why haven’t you approved my transfer request? Just because you can quantify that Gibbs hasn’t favored me doesn’t mean you might not get allegations of this nature in the future. Just nip it in the bud now by granting my request.”

“McGee also shared his predictive models with me.”

“He has predictive models? Of what?”

“What would happen to the team if you or Gibbs leaves the team.”

“Let me guess, he predicts dire things,” Tony sighs. “Doesn’t mean his models are accurate.”

“Are you telling me that after I transfer you out, you would not look to leave NCIS?”

Tony shrugs. “Wouldn’t have a reason to stay,” he says honestly, “especially if I had to leave DC.”

“Did you know that McGee’s models also predict that Gibbs will retire when you leave NCIS?”

“See? Now you know his predictive models need to be adjusted. Jethro’s not ready to retire.”

Vance gives him a long look. “Gibbs hasn’t discussed this with you?”

“Discussed what? It’s only just me transferring out. My decision. Contrary to popular belief, I do have my own mind, you know.”

“And you are thinking of leaving NCIS?”

“It’s a possibility. It might be time to see what’s out there for me,” Tony shrugs. “I’ve been at NCIS a long time.”

“What would you say if I told you that McGee’s models aren’t wrong?”

“How so?”

“Gibbs told me he’d file his retirement papers the day you hand me your resignation.”

“What?” Tony looks surprised. “But Jethro loves NCIS.”

“Apparently he loves you more.”

The younger man blows out a breath, muttering epithets in several languages in an undertone. He looks genuinely surprised at this. “I can try to talk him out of that,” he says softly. “He doesn’t need to sacrifice himself.”

“McGee’s models predict you won’t succeed there. You leave, and Gibbs retires.”

Tony frowns. “So now you want to transfer me somewhere and what, force me not to quit NCIS if I wasn’t happy? So you can keep Gibbs?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just telling you what McGee’s models predict. So far he’s two for two. You’re going to resign after I transfer you, and Gibbs will retire when you resign.”

“Well let’s say McGee’s right. I leave, and Jethro retires. You’ll still have McGee and Bishop. They can train some new probies for you.”

Vance sighs. “McGee himself told me that he would be going wherever you go, DiNozzo.”

“What?” Tony is shocked. “But why would he?”

“I don’t think you realize how much your team loves you or how loyal they are. McGee quoted Rule #1 to me.”

“Oh, that’s not good,” Tony says thoughtfully.

“And on that subject, Bishop spoke to me, too. If you go, Gibbs retires, and McGee goes with you, she would also find a way to go with you as well.”

“Bishop said that?”

“She laid out her analysis verbally,” Vance raises an eyebrow. “She was logical and convincing as to the reasons why it wouldn’t be possible for her to stay.”

Tony sighs. “I’ll speak to McGee and Bishop,” he says softly. “You won’t lose your whole MCRT. I don’t think I’ll be able to convince Jet to do anything he doesn’t want to do,” he frowns, “but I’m sure I can convince McGee and Bishop to do the right thing.”

“What if I think McGee and Bishop _are_ doing the right thing?”

Tony snorts. “I’m not sure what you want me to do here, sir. You’ve made your position clear, and I’ve taken action to remediate that, and now you want me to do what? I don’t understand.”

“Their loyalty is beyond question. You and Gibbs have put together an amazing team,” Vance sighs and scrubs his face with his hands. “Transferring you out is no longer an option, Agent DiNozzo. All the analysis points to the disintegration of the MCRT when you leave.”

“I won’t let there be any kind of negative view of Gibbs because of me,” Tony says, biting his lips. “That has been my worry this entire time.”

“The entire time you’ve been married?”

“The entire time we’ve been together.”

Vance nods. “I don’t see why your relationship with Gibbs has to become public knowledge unless you want it to be,” he finally says. “It’s between you two, isn’t against NCIS regs – as has been pointed out to me by every member of your team – and now I have McGee’s analysis to back me up should anyone ever accuse you or Gibbs of favoritism.”

“I can’t stay on the MCRT now,” Tony says. “We’ve broken Rule 4 so much now that there’s no way more people won’t find out about Gibbs and me. I don’t want any backlash or gossip on Gibbs, not about this, not because of me.”

“I have a solution.”

Tony gives him a speculative look.

“Hear me out. You stay on as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent, but you officially report to me. This way you aren’t reporting directly to your husband. Don’t worry – this would only be true on paper, I wouldn’t mess with your team’s chain of command. However, I will make this effective as of three years ago. This, along with McGee’s analysis, and the MCRT’s solve rate will go a long way should there ever be any questions or concerns about you or Gibbs.”

Tony frowns.

“Your relationship will remain private. You can tell people or not tell people, as you please.”

“And the SecNav? What does she think?”

“As you have been married for three years now, I saw no reason to disclose this piece of old news to her at this point in time.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “That could come back to bite you.”

Vance shrugs. “I can bite back if need be.” He rubs his hands together, feeling the cold. “Your thoughts on my solution?”

“Let me discuss this with Jet,” Tony says.

“That’s fair. And Tom Morrow?”

“What about him?” Tony raises an eyebrow at the question.

“I know he’s spoken with you.”

“Yeah, he has,” Tony grins and nods, but doesn’t elaborate.

“Let me just say that NCIS can match whatever Morrow offered you.”

Tony looks at him, and Vance worries at the look in his eye. Morrow had called the man cunning and devious. Which is exactly the glint in the younger man’s eye. “You’re only fighting to keep me because apparently, if I go, you lose the entire MCRT.”

Vance nods. “It seems I needed to learn some things about your team. It seems I keep underestimating you.”

Green eyes look skeptical. “Not sure I’m reassured of anything by that. I’m not the idiot step-cousin that you have to keep in order to keep the team.”

“No, DiNozzo. I realize now there’s more to you than meets the eye.”

“You don’t have to make me sound like a Transformer. Although I wouldn’t mind being Bumblebee, except I do like to talk. I’d drive people crazy if all I did was sing stuff from the radio.”

Ignoring what he presumes to be a movie reference, Vance says, “I have a bad habit of not looking beneath the surface when it comes to you. It’s taking me a while to see it.”

Tony nods. “It’s a pretty simple surface.”

“I’m ashamed that I fell for it.”

“Right.”

“You’ll think about my solution? And my offer to match whatever Morrow is offering you?”

“Yes. Again, I appreciate you coming by in person, Director Vance,” Tony nods and holds out his hand. Surprised, Vance takes it and they exchange a firm handshake. “I better get back in before they all come out here,” the younger man says, looking uncomfortable.

“I’m not sure whether I’m more surprised to find that you and Gibbs are married, or that you are all in there watching a cartoon.”

“It’s not a cartoon, sir. It’s _Inside Out_. It’s a masterpiece of storytelling,” Tony objects.

“I value loyalty, DiNozzo,” Vance says. “Your team is loyal to you. Every one of them. You’re a lucky man.”

“I know that, sir,” Tony says softly, smiling. He turns to see Gibbs staring at them through the glass pane. “Our time is up. You want to come back in and warm up? We have lots of Chinese food too, if you’re hungry.”

Vance turns to the door and sees Gibbs’ face, frowning at them. “Thank you, but I think I’ll skip the rest of the overt hostile disapproval for the night.”

“Good talk, sir. I’ll let you know what I’ve decided soon?”

“Sounds good.”

Tony turns back to the front door.

“DiNozzo?”

He turns back to Vance, eyebrow raised inquiringly.

“Congratulations. To you and Gibbs.”

He breaks into a wide smile. “Thanks.” And disappears into the house without a backwards look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter tonight. Too sleepy tonight. Thank you again for your great comments! I'll try to reply in the morning :)


	8. Team Discussion and a Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's discussion with Vance, he and the team discuss their options, and it is then put to a vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more full chapter after this. I haven't decided though whether I will make the epilogue its own chapter or not.

As soon as the front door closes behind him, Tony is besieged by questions, demanding to know where, and when, and why, and even suggestions of how to make Vance disappear without a trace. Grinning he holds up his hands and waits for there to be silence. When Abby, McGee, Bishop and Palmer (the main noisemakers) quiet down, he gestures for everyone to sit back down.

“Come on, don’t keep us in suspense,” McGee whines.

Tony grins and takes a deep breath. “In a nutshell? Vance hasn’t approved my transfer,” he announces. “Now what the hell happened to my beer?” He looks around at his table and doesn’t see it.

Abby rolls her eyes and runs into the kitchen to grab him a beer from the fridge. She thrusts it into his hands and settles down next to him on the couch.

“Details!” she demands. “Is he just deciding where to send you?”

“Did he come to his senses?” Jimmy asks.

Tony sips his drink and rubs his eyes. “Well. Apparently, some people went and spoke to him, without my knowledge.”

McGee and Bishop both look guilty.

“So here’s what I learned tonight. Jet told Vance he was retiring if I left, which was exactly what McGeek’s predictive models predicted he would do.”

“McGee predicted my retirement?” Gibbs looks annoyed while at the same time, McGee raises his fist and yells “Yes! My models were right!”

Tony grins at them both, then puts a stern expression on. “McPrognosticator, you made predictive models for Gibbs and my behavior with regard to the MCRT?” he asks.

McGee’s face falls. “I had to,” he says guiltily. “I needed to know, after you almost left us and it was all my fault, what would have happened if I couldn’t convince you to stay.”

“So you calculated what you thought I would do? And Gibbs?”

“Yeah. But Abby and Bishop both helped me!”

Abby punches his arm. “I hope to god you never get interrogated for anything, Timmy,” she complains. “You’d cave even before they asked the question.”

Tony sighs. “OK. So you predicted that I would leave and Gibbs would retire.”

McGee, Bishop and Abby all nod.

“Can I ask what possessed both you Tim and you Ellie to tell Vance you’d quit if I left?” Tony asks softly.

McGee and Bishop stare at each other in delight. Apparently they had not coordinated that move.

“Technically, I didn’t really say I was going to quit,” McGee says.

“What did you tell Vance? Technically?”

“I told him I was planning on going wherever you were going, Tony. After Gibbs retires, of course,” he adds hastily. “I wouldn’t have not watched his six for you, Tony. But after you retired, Boss, I was going to go join Tony.”

Gibbs smiles, a wide, delighted smile. “And Bishop?” he prompts her.

“I told Vance that if you all three left, that the people at NCIS who didn’t like the fact that you recruited me from the NSA with no field experience to be on your team would tear me apart, Gibbs,” Bishop says candidly. “And that I wasn’t planning on letting that happen. I told him I’d try to go with Tony, too.”

Tony covers his face and shakes his head. “I didn’t realize I was a package deal,” he growls.

Unexpectedly, Gibbs starts laughing, big, hearty laughter, deep in his chest.

“I guess he hasn’t checked his email then,” Abby grins, “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him today so before I left work I sent him an email telling him I was looking into employment opportunities in the private sector unless he stopped messing with you guys.”

Gibbs’ laughter just gets louder. McGee, Bishop and Palmer stare in fascination at this sight – they’ve seen him smile, grin, sometimes let out a tiny chuckle, but never this loud belly laugh. Tony starts snickering at the expressions on his friends’ faces, which makes Gibbs laugh even more.

Gibbs hides his face in Tony’s chest, laughing until he finally calms down. He wipes the tears from his eyes and grins happily, his expression telling the group that they have surpassed his expectations, and the pride shining from his eyes is for them all.

“I feel left out,” Ducky says mildly. “Mr Palmer and I had Balboa’s double homicide to work on today, and we didn’t get a chance to say anything to the Director.”

“No, nobody else is quitting because of me,” Tony declares. “Now I feel responsible for everyone!”

“This is why I didn’t want to say anything to you about this,” McGee admits.

“OK, so NCIS stands to lose the entire Major Case Response Team, and Abby,” Jimmy summarizes. “And possibly Ducky and myself?”

“No, not you, too,” Tony groans.

“I guess Vance is learning who the heart of the MCRT is,” Gibbs says with pride, taking Tony’s hand.

Tony sighs and looks at his friends. “I can’t ask you guys to do this,” he objects.

“Nobody asked us to,” Abby says tartly.

“OK, so Vance doesn’t want to transfer you anymore, right?” McGee sounds eager.

“What’s he doing to make it up to you?” Bishop asks. “Cause he can’t just take everything back and we all pretend nothing happened. He’s got to do something for you, Tony.”

So Tony outlines the solution that Vance proposed to him. They debate the pros and cons of the solution, before Gibbs tells Tony to tell the team about the phone call from Tom Morrow.

“What phone call from Tom Morrow?” Abby looks surprised.

“Former NCIS Director Tom Morrow?” Bishop asks.

Tony runs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. So out of the blue, Morrow called me today, told me he’d heard I was thinking of leaving NCIS, and basically offered me a job. Technically, he offered us all jobs. If we wanted it.”

“Even me?” Abby asks.

“He said I could bring whoever I wanted with me. So any or all of us, would be my assumption. Even though we know we shouldn’t assume anything. But I could get it in writing from Morrow.”

“Does he know about you and Jethro?” Ducky asked.

Tony shrugs. “He said that interoffice relationships weren’t a problem at Homeland, and he was supportive of any and all types of relationships.” He’d also said that he wanted to know when Gibbs had finally propositioned him as he had money riding on it, but Tony decides to skip telling the team this part.

Abby gasps. “So we could all go work for Homeland and rebuild NCIS there?”

“I feel like we almost have to do that, just to prove that we can,” McGee grins.

Tony sighs again. “Well, since we have turned into a package deal, we should probably discuss the pros and cons of working for Homeland as a team, too.”

So the team discusses their options. The major con for Homeland would be that their cases would primarily be terrorism related, which could weigh on their souls. Not that murder, kidnappings and the other general mayhem, including the odd case of terrorism doesn’t weigh on their souls, but there is a certain comfort in variety.

At the end of the evening, they are no closer to a decision.

“Call a vote,” Gibbs finally barks out the order. He is tired and wants to go to bed, and wants everyone out of their house so he can get Tony all to himself.

Tony nods. “OK. So our options are Stay or Go. And if the vote is to Go, we can discuss whether Homeland is our best option or if we should shop around. Got it?”

They all nod. Tony points to McGee to cast the first vote.

“Go,” McGee says.

“Stay,” Abby makes a face.

“Abstain,” Bishop’s vote.

Ducky and Palmer also abstain. Tony looks hopefully at Gibbs. “And your vote?”

“Abstain,” Gibbs says quietly.

“What?” Tony is shocked.

“I abstain, because this should be your choice, and yours alone.”

“But it affects us all,” Tony objects.

“You should choose what makes you happy, honey. I’ll be happy if you’re happy.”

“Shit, then I change my vote to abstain,” McGee sighs. “You’re right, Boss. Tony should choose what makes him happy. I’m happy to stay or go, as long as we get to stay together.”

“Me, too then,” Abby agrees. “I abstain, too.”

“Fuck! You’re all leaving this up to me?”

“Don’t look at it as a responsibility, Anthony,” Ducky says kindly. “Too often, you choose to do things to make us all happy. Jethro is right. This could be a crossroads for you, and you should choose with your heart, and choose to make yourself happy. We will be happy only if you are.”

Tony makes a strangled groan of frustration.

“Alright. Pack it up,” Gibbs says. “I think Tony needs some time to think.”

“Sleep on it, Anthony. Take your time. Decisions need not be made tonight, or in any kind of haste.”

“We can work on more predictive models for us if that would help, Tony,” McGee offers.

Tony begins muttering under his breath. The friends help to put away the leftovers, clean up and run the dishwasher before they all leave.

Gibbs goes down to work on the boat, and Tony ends up sitting on the third step, nursing a beer, still muttering to himself.

“You’re way too keyed up about things,” Gibbs finally tells him.

Tony scrubs his face with his hands. “Do ya think?” he quips, throwing a half grin at the older man.

Gibbs puts his tools down and throws his goggles aside. “I think I know how to help you,” he grins, walking over to the stairs and holding his hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter again tonight. Goodnight all! :)


	9. Relaxation Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is keyed up from the events of the past couple of days, and Gibbs knows just the thing to relax him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut. So there. :)

_Gibbs puts his tools down and throws his goggles aside. “I think I know how to help you,” he grins, walking over to the stairs and holding his hand out._

Fingers intertwined, Gibbs leads Tony up the basement steps, through the living room, and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, standing together, he kisses the younger man, slow, deep kisses, one hand on his cheek, thumb caressing gently, the other on the back of his neck, cupping and supporting but not restraining. When Tony moans into his mouth, succumbing to the heat of his tongue, exploring and tasting, he smiles as he kisses, deepening but not hurrying, despite Tony pulling him hard against his body and grinding his erection against him.

He reaches down to cup Tony’s denim clad erection, gently stroking it through the material while he continues to kiss, refusing to allow the younger man to take control, keeping the kisses deep and slow. When Tony begins moaning and pulling his shirt out of his pants, stroking the flesh underneath, he takes hold of the younger man’s hands and stills them.

“Shhhh,” he whispers. “Relax. I’ve got you. Let me take care of you.” He smiles as Tony whimpers into his mouth, even as he tries to turn the kiss into a needy, possessive one. He pulls back, mock frowning.

Breathing hard, Tony finally nods ruefully. “OK. You’re the boss, Boss.”

“Damn skippy,” Gibbs smiles. “Let’s get on the bed.” He moves them onto the bed, still fully clothed, stretching his body on top of Tony’s, continuing to kiss, trailing kisses along Tony’s jawline to his ear, licking and nibbling, before slowly moving down his neck, loving the scrape of his five o’clock shadow on his lips and tongue, and reveling in the gasps and breathy moans elicited from the younger man.

He sits up, straddling Tony’s legs, and carefully unbuttons Tony’s shirt – each movement deliberate and unhurried while Tony smiles up at him, eyes shining with love and lust. He arches his back to allow Gibbs to pull the shirt off his arms and pass it under his back, and he takes the chance to rub their hardened cocks together as he does that.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at the cheat as he tosses the shirt aside carelessly. “Just for that, I’m not picking our clothes up after this,” he leans down to whisper directly in the younger man’s ear, tongue sneaking out, dipping into the inviting shell. He smiles as Tony mock groans at his threat.

He starts kissing down Tony’s neck, nipping and sucking hard practically right below the jawline, ensuring that he marks him above even the highest of Tony’s turtleneck collars. Vance can look at the mark on Tony’s neck for the next few days and know who put it there this time, he thinks with satisfaction. Might make for some interesting MTAC sessions while Tony makes his decision to stay or to go.

Slowly, he kisses, sucks, nibbles and licks his way down, paying special attention to Tony’s collarbone, the hollow at the base of his throat, first one nipple, then the other, Tony’s hand in his hair, gently running his fingers through the silky silvery strands, gasping softly at his ministrations.

Finally, he kisses his way down Tony’s happy trail, dipping his tongue into his belly button, causing the younger man to arch his back and moan. He sits up again to slowly undo Tony’s belt and each button of his jeans, smiling as Tony’s engorged cock strains to escape the denim – Tony isn’t wearing underwear, as usual. The younger man raises his hips and allows Gibbs to slowly pull the jeans down and off him, one deliberate foot at a time, pulling the sock off and stopping to rub each foot and suck on each toe while the younger man moans deliciously. Slowly he kisses up the inside of Tony’s leg, loving each helpless moan and whispered obscenity uttered by his husband. Tony’s legs are wide open now, and Gibbs in between them.

Tony’s restless hands are reaching for him, and whimpering in disappointment. Gibbs looks at him, sees the burning need in his green eyes, a need to feel Gibbs’ skin on him instead of all the clothes that he is wearing. Smiling, he slowly removes his clothes and tosses them aside while Tony watches him, eyes dark with lust.

He proceeds to drive the younger man crazy, fingers ghosting around the base of his erection, breathing his hot breath on it, running a calloused finger lightly along the vein, as Tony’s cock weeps with moisture. Finally, when he can no longer stand it, Tony begs, “Please…”

Gibbs smiles at him and licks the moisture off his head before he takes the cockhead in his mouth and sucks on it, his tongue rubbing the ridge at the bottom.

“Oh fuck!” Tony’s hips buck, back arching off the bed, fingers scrabbling in the bedding. “Fuck, Jet. Please.”

The blue-eyed man grins with the cock in his mouth and swallows him down, bobbing up and down. Tony’s hands grip the sheets tightly as he tries not to thrust himself into Gibbs’ hot, wet mouth. When Gibbs wants to boss him in bed like this, he knows better than to try to hurry him or take the initiative. If he does, Gibbs will punish him by torturing him even longer. The older man proceeds to use his considerable skill to try to bring Tony to orgasm – sucking, licking, nibbling, stroking, massaging, even penetrating with his fingers to stroke Tony’s prostate while his mouth works its magic on his dick. This continues for a while, but Gibbs does not see the usual signs of Tony’s release. When Gibbs finally releases his cock, he groans in protest, so ridiculously hard and aroused, but still nowhere close to orgasm.

Gibbs looks at him, one eyebrow raised. “Gonna be that kind of day, huh?” he says.

“It felt really awesome and I don’t want you to stop,” Tony shrugs helplessly. Stress has this effect on him sometimes. 

“Turn over,” Gibbs says. As the younger man obeys, Gibbs reaches into the nightstand drawer, pulls the lube out as well as massage oil. He pours oil on his hands and rubs them together to warm it before he straddles Tony’s back and begins kneading and massaging his shoulders. Even after all the kissing and the excellent blow job, the younger man’s back is still tense. He works hard, rubbing the knots in Tony’s muscles as if he is carving and sanding wood in his basement. “Tell me again how much you love me?” he whispers as he moves down Tony’s back.

“More than life itself,” comes Tony’s moaned answer.

Slowly, Tony becomes a boneless puddle on the bed as Gibbs works to loosen each tensed knot in his back. Finally, after Gibbs has kneaded Tony’s hard ass, he slicks his fingers up with lube, and gently opens the younger man’s legs, sitting in between them. He begins working a finger into the puckered hole, Tony’s moans making his own hard cock weep. Slowly he works more fingers in, rubbing Tony’s prostate. Tony is grinding into the mattress, moaning helplessly, mindlessly begging.

“What do you want, honey?” Gibbs finally asks, rubbing the muscle inside Tony’s body.

“Want you to fuck me,” Tony sighs. “Please. Need…oh fuck...” he breaks off to moan.

Gibbs helps the younger man turn over and places a pillow under his ass. He lubes his aching cock and rocks himself in gently. He pushes all the way in, and withdraws almost all the way, long, deep thrusts, slow and deliberate, ensuring that he brushes against Tony’s sweet spot. He continues this while Tony squeezes him, and grips his hips, pulling him in deeper, legs around his waist. He switches up, thrusting fast and urgently, before switching again to corkscrew himself into the younger man. He keeps going, trying to search for tonight’s magic angle, to make Tony lose control. After a while, he begins losing his grip on his own control, thrusting faster and deeper, moaning hard, sweat pouring off his body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony moans as Gibbs drives into him, strong, hard thrusts. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! There! Oh god…there! Harder! Harder! Please…yeah!” Each exclamation in time to one of Gibbs’ thrusts.

Gibbs does as he is told, driving in hard, stroking Tony’s rock hard cock in time to his thrusts. He is reaching the end of his control, but he knows that although Tony is thoroughly enjoying himself, he is still not as close to orgasm as he normally would be, due to the stress of the last couple of days. Trying to keep his grip on his control, he keeps up the strong driving thrusts, striking Tony’s prostate each time, grunting with pleasure and the effort of holding back his own release, pumping Tony’s cock in time. Tony’s legs are wrapped tightly around him, one hand gripping his hip, pulling him in deeper, the other working Gibbs’ nipples, palming them, rubbing and squeezing each one until they are hard nubs.

Tony begins muttering in Italian, begging as he writhes and moans under Gibbs, his muscles squeezing the older man, exciting him and pulling him over the edge. Unable to hold back any more, Gibbs’ hips stutter as he thrusts deeply into Tony’s body, growling out his name as he comes hard, painting the inside of the younger man’s body with his release. Breathing hard, even before his body stops its orgasmic tremors, he withdraws and flips them so Tony is on top.

“Fuck me,” he pants, “fuck me until you come inside me.”

Tony grabs the lube and quickly prepares Gibbs’ body while the older man keeps pumping his husband’s dick with a lubed hand, twisting his hand at the end, tweaking the head the way Tony likes it. Tony lubes himself up more, lines himself up, and looking deep into those intense blue eyes, he drives himself in, in one strong thrust. Gibbs wraps his legs around the younger man while he begins thrusting hard, making sure to hit Gibbs’ sweet spot.

“You feel so good,” Tony moans, thrusting hard. “So fucking good. So tight.”

Gibbs pulls him down and kisses him, finally a hard, needy kiss, tongue deep inside Tony’s mouth, devouring him while the younger man loses himself in his husband, thrusting deep and hard, focusing now on his own release. Gibbs runs his hands all over Tony’s body, working his nipples, leaning up to kiss and suck them, kissing Tony’s neck and biting him hard, hitting as many of his sensitive spots as he can. For a while, there is only the sound of flesh slapping on flesh, gasps, grunts, moaned words of love and obscenities.

Finally, Tony’s moans begin to get more urgent, his thrusts harder, deeper, more out of control. The sight and sound of Tony unraveling and his sweet spot being pounded makes Gibbs’ cock take interest again, half-hardening, but not enough to come again. But Tony’s desperate moans and hot breath in his ear excites him and makes him moan in response, which in turn helps to drive the younger man closer to the edge. His mouth latches on to Gibbs’ shoulder, trying to muffle his needy cries, as he continues to pound into the older man.

“That’s it, honey,” Gibbs moans encouragingly in his ear, licking and nipping at it. “That’s the way.”

Tony claims Gibbs’ lips in another hard kiss, fucking him hard, as hard as he can, still striking Gibbs’ sweet spot making him groan in pleasure, even though he is sated. Gibbs reaches down and rolls Tony’s balls, smiling when Tony gasps against his mouth. He rubs the soft skin under his balls and begins massaging his perineum.

“Oh fuck!” Tony yells, an exclamation accompanying each thrust, Gibbs hand continuing its ministrations. “Fuck. Fuck. Oh god. Yeah. Fuck. So. Good. Fuck.”

He thrusts brokenly into Gibbs’ body, practically screaming his name when he finally comes, a hard draining orgasm, filling Gibbs’ body with his come. With a final half-hearted thrust, he collapses onto his husband, breathing hard, heart pounding, completely boneless, gasping for breath, unable to move a muscle. Gibbs holds him tight, cradling him with his body, legs still around his waist, kissing every bit of golden skin that he can reach, smiling to himself, running his hands up and down Tony’s back and ass.

“Fuck,” Tony moans when he regains partial control of himself, still gasping for breath, still unable to move.

“I’ll say,” Gibbs grins, hearing the self-satisfaction in his own voice. “Had to work for it tonight.”

“You were amazing,” Tony mutters, turning his head to Gibbs and kissing his neck. “I’m squishing you,” he finally says.

“I don’t mind,” Gibbs says, tightening his hold on the younger man.

“Fuck, that was _good_ ,” Tony croons, burying his face in Gibbs’ neck. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“No, if I were younger I would have come again,” Gibbs assures him, kissing his sweaty hair.

Tony chuckles tiredly. “I’m trying to get off you,” he mumbles, “can’t seem to move anything.”

“I have that effect on you,” Gibbs smirks, caressing his shoulders and back. Finally, when Tony’s dead weight becomes too much, he turns them so they are on their sides, facing each other, still intimately joined, one leg curled around Tony’s hip to maintain their connection. He gently cups Tony’s face and gently moves it so they are facing each other, and leans in to kiss those inviting, full lips, already swollen with passion. They spend long minutes kissing each other slowly, thoroughly, sighing contentedly into each other’s mouths, hands lazily caressing sweaty skin.

Tony’s dick softens and he slips out of Gibbs’ body. He nuzzles into Gibbs’ neck, sighing softly.

“We gonna talk about what Vance said to you tonight?” Gibbs asks, gently running his hands through Tony’s hair and rubbing his scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split my original final chapter into two chapters - smut in this one and a long conversation in bed in the next chapter (tomorrow!). And then the epilogue. Almost there! :)


	10. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Tony discuss things

_“We gonna talk about what Vance said to you tonight?” Gibbs asks, gently running his hands through Tony’s hair and rubbing his scalp._

Tony moans, enjoying the fingers in his hair. “I don’t know,” he moans, “kind of too busy being fucked out of my head to worry about work.”

Gibbs snorts. “Yeah, and that’s why I had to work so hard to get you to come tonight. I thought I was going to have to pull out some toys there.”

Tony looks up and grins. “Mmmm, you know I like toys,” his eyes are bright. At Gibbs’ raised eyebrow, he tones it down. “Fine,” he sighs, pulling himself closer to Gibbs and sealing their lips together first. When he pulls away, he looks deep into Gibbs’ eyes. “It seems like a feasible solution,” he says softly. “I just don’t ever want there to be any talk about your conduct.”

“Yours, either.”

Tony snorts. “My reputation is shot anyway, people think I’ll fuck anything that breathes,” he says softly.

“No, honey,” Gibbs says softly. “People respect you. Look at what McGee and Bishop did for you. They went and told Leon they were planning to leave with you. Abby, too.”

Tony smiles. “Wasn’t that a pleasant surprise?”

“You and maybe Vance are the only ones surprised.”

Tony sighs. “I don’t really want to have to break in a new boss,” he says.

“Tom Morrow wouldn’t technically be a new boss.”

“Yeah, but I’d have to learn all of Homeland’s rules, and make new friends…”

“You mean you’d have to set up a whole new network of snitches to keep you in the loop?”

“Yeah, that’s going to take time and effort,” Tony grins unrepentantly. “Fuck, does that mean I’m entrenched? Maybe that does mean I need to leave NCIS.”

“You should leave if that’s what’s going to make you happy, honey.”

“Would you really retire if I left NCIS?”

“As I told Leon, what reason would I have to stay?”

“Aww,” Tony leans in for another kiss. “You’re so fucking sweet.”

“Stop it, I have a reputation to maintain,” Gibbs says sternly, before he laughs. “You really should send Delores Bromstead another gift.”

“I know. She really came through. Put in our change in status with no questions, and did it herself so there would be no gossip.”

“When you make friends, they’re your friends for life.”

“She’s just misunderstood. I understand not getting what you want for Christmas as a child because I never got anything I wanted.”

Gibbs grins and kisses the younger man. He doesn’t mention that even though Tony didn’t get what he wanted every Christmas as a child he still managed to grow up without becoming crochety or ornery. But Tony is fond of Delores and they do owe her, so he holds his tongue.

“Feeling a little too responsible for too many people though,” Tony finally whispers. “If I leave, I have to make sure that wherever I end up will be hospitable not just to you and me, but also to McGee and Bishop, too. And Abby, Ducky, and Palmer.”

“No honey. You need to decide for yourself what makes you happy. McGee and Bishop said so, too. That’s why they didn’t tell you what they said to Leon. And everyone abstained.”

“Can you believe McNeedsMoreWork had predictive models of what would happen to the MCRT if either of us left?” Tony shakes his head, disbelievingly. “If that’s not anal geekery, I don’t know what is.”

“It showed Leon some truths.”

“I still feel responsible for them though.”

“You can’t do that to yourself. For once, ask yourself, what _you_ want to do.”

“You know I hate change. But do I want to risk your reputation by staying?”

“No, honey. My reputation has nothing to do with it. At this point more people will find out about us. It’s inevitable. Stay or go, people will talk. So you should choose to do what’s best for you.”

“For us,” Tony says firmly. “We’re in this together.”

Gibbs sighs and continues to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. “My time as a field agent is running short,” he says quietly. “You still have a long career ahead of you. You can’t put me before you in this, honey. I won’t let you.”

“I have been at NCIS a long time,” Tony says slowly. “I never stayed longer than two years at any job before you.”

“If you stayed a few more years, you’d get your twenty and be eligible to retire. You’d still be a relatively young man and could really shop around then, too.”

“All good points,” Tony muses. “Fuck. Can you believe I’ve been at NCIS this long? Long enough to smell eligibility to retire? Fuck I’m old!”

“What am I then?”

“You’re timeless. And perfect.”

Gibbs snorts. “Now I know you must’ve had quite the orgasm if you think I’m perfect.”

Tony laughs for a minute before he gets serious again. “What should I do, Jet?”

“I guess the question you have to ask yourself is, do you want to try out a new job and train a new boss? I don’t have to worry about who’s gonna watch your six if you leave cause even if you choose to shop around, I’m sure wherever you end up, they will happily take McGee and Bishop, too.”

“And you,” Tony insists.

“No, I think when I retire, I’m going to try to stay retired. Maybe consult every so often, but mostly do woodworking. A couple of my Marine buddies have already asked if I could make them beds and dining room furniture. Offered me pretty good money too. Artisan furniture, they called it.”

“But you’re not ready to retire yet, are you?”

“I’ve been thinking about it more since the team learned about us,” Gibbs admits. “Only because I actually feel they’ll watch out for you, watch your six.”

“But you’re not in any hurry?” Gibbs can hear the anxiety, worry, and a smidge of insecurity in Tony’s words.

“Honey,” he caresses Tony’s cheek tenderly, “I love going to work with you every day. It’s the only reason I haven’t retired yet. Sure, I’m not in any hurry to retire, but I honestly wouldn’t be upset if it was sooner rather than later. As long as we are good. You hear me?”

Tony nods hesitantly. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“I know. I’m not in a hurry, but I’m not averse to the idea either. Making furniture is something I enjoy, and for once I would create with my hands instead of use it for violence. That’s got its own appeal.”

Tony frowns. “Would you be happy just doing that? Wouldn’t you miss all the craziness that this job of ours is?”

“If and when I miss it, I can take consulting jobs here and there. But I would literally consult. I’d stay out of the real action, but keep my feet wet. And when the gig is over and I’ve gotten my kicks, I’d go back to making furniture.”

“Sounds like you’ve put some thought into this,” Tony says quietly.

“I’m not getting any younger, honey. I don’t want to get killed on the job because I’m hanging on too long,” Gibbs says seriously. “Not when I have you to come home to every night. I want to be around, and be with you, as long as I can.”

Tony kisses him, a hard, possessive kiss, and when they pull apart, Gibbs sees tears shining in the younger man’s eyes.

“Hey, now,” he says, gently wiping the moisture away with a calloused thumb.

Tony sniffs a few times, buries his face in Gibbs’ neck. “I just want you to be happy,” he whispers.

“As long as I get you like this, nights and weekends you’re not on call or on a case, I’ll be happy,” Gibbs smiles, a soft, tender smile. “So I want you to decide to stay or to go, to make yourself happy. Take me out of the equation. I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

Tony sighs. “I love you, you know that?” he finally says.

“Love you too,” Gibbs responds, caressing his cheek with the back of one hand. “You’d better let the team know what you decide, too, and if you need more time to think, let them know. Or they’ll quit before you can and make your decision for you. Or go on strike or something.”

Tony laughs helplessly. “They really stepped up, didn’t they?” he says admiringly.

“You were right about McGee,” Gibbs says. “All those years ago. You chose him and made your case for him to join us. And you were right. Look how far he’s come now.”

“I started to have doubts about him for a while. I had a rough couple of years with him,” Tony admitted.

“He came back strong. Remembered who he was again.”

“He’s a good kid,” Tony agrees. He sighs. “They both are.”

“Loyal. To you.”

“And to you. Vance said he valued loyalty, and that we built ourselves an amazing team, and a loyal one.”

“Oo-rah,” Gibbs says smugly.

“I don’t know if you realize this, but none of the rest of us are actually marines.”

“But you all live by our motto. And you’re all tough. Except of course, we were all watching cartoons together tonight.”

“God, of all the movies Vance has to walk in on us, he walks in on _Inside Out?_ ”

“He was probably too struck by the hate fest going on to notice the movie we were watching.”

“Oh, he noticed. Said he wasn’t sure whether he was more surprised that we were married or that we all watched cartoons together.”

“It’s a masterpiece of storytelling!” Gibbs objects.

“Right? That’s what I said!”

They lie silently, breathing in each other’s scents, stroking each other gently.

“It’s really disappointing that it took you all threatening to leave for Vance to fight to keep me on the MCRT,” Tony finally says, his voice soft.

Gibbs pulls Tony close, running his hands through the younger man’s hair and kissing his face gently. “He never really saw past your masks.”

“Even after all these years?” Tony sounds sad. “Even McGee could see parts of the real me. I mean, sure, he had quite the meltdown when he found out about us, but when we finally talked calmly, I could feel that he wanted me to stay because he liked and trusted me, and wanted to keep working with me in the foreseeable future. Because of me. Of who I am and what he knows I do. But I can’t shake the feeling that Vance only wants me to stay because all he can see is the mass exodus leaving NCIS if I leave. Not because he sees the actual value in what I do, or my contributions.”

Gibbs sighs. “Maybe if you want to stay, you should make him prove himself to you somehow?”

Tony snorts. “I don’t know.”

“Then you have to decide if you can live with that.”

Long sigh. “Guess so.” Tony lies on his back and covers his eyes with one arm.

“You gonna sleep on it?” Gibbs asks softly.

“Yeah, I can’t decide what I’m gonna do,” Tony grins ruefully at him. “But right now, I’m going to have to go reorganize the kitchen and do some cleaning. What the team calls ‘cleaning’ and the state that the kitchen is in is going to give me nightmares.” Tony shudders as he kisses Gibbs and runs his fingers through his silver hair. “You gonna work on the boat or turn in?”

“Neither,” Gibbs says. “I’m gonna come down and watch you clean already clean things, you sexy thing.”

“There’s something wrong with you, you know that?”

“Yep. It’s all your fault. I never thought that a man wearing pink rubber gloves and scrubbing my kitchen would be sexy. Then you exploded into my life.”

“Fuck you,” Tony grins and kisses him once more before he rolls off the bed. He holds out his hand, “You comin’, Navy Guy?”

“On your six, honey,” Gibbs takes the offered hand and gets off the bed, ogling Tony’s naked ass. “And what a six it is.”

They help clean each other up in the bathroom for a few minutes, exchanging a few more kisses. Gibbs waggles his eyebrows at Tony’s nude body, leering. “Hey, you’re not going to clean naked are you? Cause that would be even sexier.”

“And people think _I’m_ the Sex Machine?”

“Maybe wear the pink gloves, tube socks, and your white apron, and be bare-assed? Fuck, yeah, honey. Please?”

“Shut up and help me pick up all these clothes.”

“I’m not folding them to put them in the laundry basket.”

“Fold them and I’ll think about dressing the way you requested to go clean the kitchen.”

Gibbs grunts enthusiastically. A minute later, Tony looks at the pile of neatly folded clothes in the laundry basket. “Huh, I wish I knew about this weird kink of yours years ago, Jet.”

“I’m getting the tube socks,” Gibbs digs in a drawer, making Tony laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the decision and the epilogue after this.


	11. The Decision and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's decision, and his reasons.

Tony takes a couple of days off to think through his options. He takes a meeting with Tom Morrow to further explore his options. He even goes so far as to start checking job postings online, but doesn’t feel right doing things so impersonally. He’s been on the job much too long now to just choose some random position from an online job posting. But it helps give him a baseline of what else could be out there for him (and his team).

Even though he is supposed to make a decision to make himself happy, he finds it very difficult to separate his own desires from the fate of his entire team. He ends up calling one of his frat brothers, now an attorney specializing in employment and labor laws and sitting in a two-hour meeting with him to go over his situation.

Of course, Ben, his friend had to be informed of Tony’s marital status.

“You’re fucking married?” Ben’s reaction is of utter shock. “What? You’re like our last holdout! Hell, Simon’s on wife number three now!”

Tony shrugs and grins. “Simon always was an overachiever.”

“Who’s the lucky, uh, person?” Tony’s frat brothers have always been aware of his non-gender biased preferences.

“Yeah. Well. I married my bastard boss?” Tony grins sheepishly.

“Shit! The guy with the thousand-yard stare and crazy-ass sniper skills?”

“Yeah.”

“You said he was a bastard!”

“He is.”

“But?”

“I’ve been in a relationship with him for over a decade and a half, dude.”

“Fuck!!! How did we not know this?”

“We had some very bad times. Seemed like whenever I saw you guys we were on the skids. So I never needed to say anything. Then when things got good finally, it’s over ten years later. Seemed weird to talk about it to you all.”

“Huh. OK. So issues at work because you just married your boss? What are the policies in place for interoffice relationships?”

Tony hands him the NCIS policies manuals. “No non-fraternization rules whatsoever. Also, uh, I didn’t _just_ marry him.”

“How long have you been married, dude? I’d consider up to a year a newlywed.”

“Right. Little over three years?” Tony has the grace to blush when Ben thumps his back and shakes him.

“You dog! You fucker! Running around pretending you’re single all this time?”

“We have attorney-client privilege now, right? Cause I’d prefer you not start calling the guys right away.”

“Tony! Come on! I can’t keep this to myself.”

Tony sighs. “Look. At least get me figured out with what the fuck to do about work, before you start telling the guys? And for god’s sakes, don’t make a big deal of this. I’ve been with the man forever. We’re pretty fucking boring these days.”

“He treat you right?” Ben asks, frowning. “He’s not a bastard to you, is he?”

The smile on Tony’s face as he thinks about Gibbs reassures Ben. “He’s good to me,” Tony says quietly.

“You love him and shit?” the question is awkward, but Tony knows Ben cares about him.

“Yep.”

“He reciprocate?”

“Very much so.”

Ben stares at him for a moment and then laughs. “I don’t know why talking to you about matters of the heart makes me feel like I’m thirteen again. I can’t even ask you like a grown up if you’re happy!”

“I am. Happy, that is.”

“Well, you know you’re going to have to introduce us now.”

Knowing when to give up, Tony agrees and they set a tentative date for Ben and his wife to have dinner with him and Gibbs. He even offers to cook.

“You still make that righteous lasagna?”

“Who says righteous anymore, Ben? And I’m much more than a lasagna guy!”

“So, lasagna? With everything hand-made?”

“Fine,” Tony sighs. “Lasagna. Now. What about this whole work mess I’m in?”

Ben ends up coming to dinner that night to meet the team, impressed with their loyalty and determination to stick together. He also goes with Tony to attend meetings with Tom Morrow and also Leon Vance.

Finally, Tony makes his decision.

A few days later, after the team closes a case, they all go out to a celebratory dinner where Tony is buying as, with Ben’s help, he has negotiated not only to stay on as Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent on the MCRT, but also to get Vance’s assurance (in writing) that after Gibbs chooses to retire (whenever that might be, no way Tony is rushing that decision) he will be promoted to the MCRT’s Team Lead with McGee as his Senior Field Agent (should Agent McGee choose to take the position, of course, Tony doesn’t want to presume). He has also negotiated a hefty raise for himself (effective six months prior), as well as a further raise for both himself and McGee after they are promoted, with a competitive benefits timeline. He has also successfully negotiated terms for early retirement options for himself and McGee, with a generous bonus for them should they stay on to their twenty years of service, and another bonus for every additional year of service after that.

In addition, he begins building networks within Homeland, the FBI, DEA and other federal agencies. In case he eventually ends up in one of those places, he wants to have his network of informants in place already. It doesn’t hurt for him to be in the loop, anyway. He also has Morrow’s assurances that he and whoever wants to come with him will have a place in Homeland at any point in time.

At their final meeting (for the time being), Tony informs Morrow of his decision to stay with NCIS (also for the time being).

“Can I ask why?” Morrow asks.

“Gibbs,” Tony’s quiet answer is unsurprising.

“You know I’d hire him, too, right? I told you, anyone you want to bring with you is welcome. You have that in writing.”

Tony grins. “He’s made up his mind to retire if I leave NCIS. I’m not ready for him to do that yet.”

Morrow’s expression softens. “You always were his boy.”

Tony snorts. “Hardly a boy anymore, sir. I’m actually thinking about staying until I’m eligible to retire.”

Morrow suppresses a grin that although Tony denies being a boy, he hasn’t denied being Gibbs’. “Would you think about leaving if Gibbs retires? Of his own volition, I mean?”

“I even negotiated early retirement options so I can leave with my benefits after Gibbs retires if I want to,” Tony decides to be candid with Morrow. “McGee, too.”

Morrow grins wickedly. “I’m guessing Vance isn’t a happy camper?”

“Not my fault,” Tony shrugs.

“He still doesn’t get you,” Morrow cocks his head.

“I’m not staying for him.”

“You’re making him pay to make you stay, though?”

Tony smiles, a gleam in his eye. “He only sees me as a way to keep the MCRT intact. So I need compensation for my sacrifice,” he says the last word with distaste. “Ben, my lawyer – you met him – arranged it all.”

“I always thought Gibbs had rules about lawyers!”

“He’s my frat brother. I’m paying him with lasagna,” Tony jokes.

“Settle this for me. I dug around and found out how long you’ve been married. But I still have to know when Gibbs propositioned you.”

Tony blushes. “What if I propositioned him?”

“Did you?”

“Well, no. Not the first time.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“You said you had money on this?”

“Me, the former SecNav, the former SecDef and the former FBI Director from when you started working for Gibbs put money down on when Gibbs would put the moves on you.”

Tony blushes even more. “You all thought we’d get together? Way back then?”

“We weren’t wrong, were we?”

Tony starts chuckling. “No, I guess not.”

“Well?”

“First time he propositioned me?”

“That’s right.”

“The week after I finished FLETC, right after we closed my first official case as a full-fledged NCIS Special Agent.”

“Fuck!” Morrow growls. “That far back?”

Tony nods. “So who won?”

“Nobody,” Morrow says grumpily. “I had 2002. One year in. The others much later.”

Tony laughs. “Gibbs’ll get a kick out of this.” He stands and they shake hands.

“Don’t be a stranger, DiNozzo.”

“Thanks for everything.”

“Remember, if Vance doesn’t know what to do with you, I do.”

“Appreciate that sir.”

“Also, I’ve been hearing talk about your homemade lasagna?”

“What? Seriously? I can make other things, you know! I’m not a one trick pony!”

“Is that an invitation to dinner?”

Tony laughs. “I’ll check with your assistant and schedule something?”

“Involving homemade lasagna?”

“Apparently.”

“Good man. My wife loves lasagna.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

After the celebratory dinner with the team, Tony sits on the basement steps, watching Gibbs work on his boat. This is an activity that has always calmed him, and the hypnotic movements work its magic again. He ends up falling asleep, leaning against the railing, exhausted after the case work as well as the stress of the negotiations and discussions with Vance as well as Morrow. He wakes when he feels a gentle hand on his face.

“Hey, you’re gonna fall if you stay here,” Gibbs’ hand is supporting his head so he doesn’t accidentally slip under the railing and onto the hard concrete floor below.

Tony smiles sleepily in response.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed,” Gibbs pulls him upright and takes him upstairs, turning the lights off behind him as they go.

“We have to have dinner with Ben and his wife,” Tony mumbles. “I promised him lasagna.”

“Sounds good.”

“Told Morrow the same.”

“Morrow?”

“He practically forced an invitation to dinner out of me, Jet,” Tony yawns. “Apparently he heard talk about my lasagna? I swear, the man has got his eyes and ears everywhere.”

After their nightly ablutions, they strip off their clothes and crawl into bed together. Tony snuggles into Gibbs’ chest, throwing his arm and leg around his hard body, yawning even harder. “He had money riding on when you propositioned me the first time. Forgot to tell you that,” he mumbles, settling his head on Gibbs’ chest.

“He did, did he?”

“They all got it wrong. Morrow’s was closest – he thought one year in.”

“One year in? Did he not see your ass?” Gibbs grins. “You’re lucky I didn’t jump you right in Baltimore.”

Tony laughs. After a moment, he gets serious. “Do you agree with my decision?”

Gibbs sighs. “I still wish you would have chosen something that makes _you_ happy. You still put me before you. You’re giving me the opportunity to choose when I want to retire, on my own terms.”

“It makes me happy to work with you,” Tony says quietly. “So it is a choice that makes me happy. I can always take my early retirement option whenever you choose to retire.”

They lie together in silence, and Tony starts dropping off again.

“Love you, honey,” Gibbs whispers.

Tony drops a soft kiss on Gibbs’ chest. “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story, and this series. I have to admit that I love writing this pair of Tony and Gibbs :)
> 
> A few key songs that I listened to for this story:  
> * [One Man Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8pixx5LUoE) (Rufus Wainwright)  
> * [Cannonball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEGydP1ndrE) (Brandi Carlile)  
> * [Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR0DKOGco_o) (Rufus Wainwright)  
> * [I'll Fly Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz-0C2dhKlg) (Alison Krauss & Gillian Welch)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my story and for your kudos and numerous awesome comments!
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
